Harry Potter and the War with Voldemort
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: I can't think of one right now, but if you love me, you'll read this. :D DMGW ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - OK, this is the first in a series of two/three fics. R&R PLZKTHNX. :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Potterverse, so no suey! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a clear, warm autumn's day, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming out of their Herbology lesson.

"But I don't see why -" started Ron.

"Oh, for pity's sake Ron, will you give it a rest?" said Hermione testily.

"I'm gonna go and see Hagrid." said Harry, walking away from the bickering pair. He walked over to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. He waited, and no-one answered the door. '_That's funny,_' he thought. '_Hagrid's always in._

SNAP

He whirled around. He could see some-one hiding behind the trees.

"Who are you?" he shouted. He got no answer. He reached in his bag, and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He put the Invisibility cloak on, and walked towards her.

Teagan looked around. She had heard someone behind her.

"ARGHHH!" she screamed as someone appeared as if by magic behind her. "Don't do that!" she said weakly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know who you were." said Harry. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Teagan. Teagan Saunders. Would you mind telling me where I am?" asked Teagan.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You mean witches and wizards actually exist?"

"Yeah, aren't you one?"

"Well, in a way I suppose..."

"What do you mean, in a way? It's either you can do magic or you can't."

"Oh, I can do magic."

"Right. Anyway. I'd better get you up to the school. It's too dangerous here."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Because werewolves live here."

"So, it's a werewolf. I've seen werewolves every month for a year."

"Fine whatever. But you've still got to come. I'll let Ginny sort you out."

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry pointed Ginny out for Teagan, and disappeared off for his Potions lesson.

"Hi," said Teagan. "I'm Teagan. Harry said that you were Ginny? Anyway. Are you able to take me up to the common room or something? I dunno the way."

"Fine whatever. So when did you find out?" asked Ginny, waving to Luna on the way.

"About what?" replied Teagan.

"That you were a witch."

"Oh. I'm not that kind of witch. I'm not even a proper witch. I mean, I can do magic, but not your kind."

"Would you like me to show you?" said Ginny, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah."

"OK." she positioned herself behind a pillar, and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Quick! Hide here!" said Ginny, pulling Teagan behind a tapestry.

"So, who was that person you just cast a spell on anyway?"

"Oh, him? That's Draco Malfoy. He's an ex-boyfriend of mine. He thinks he's all that because he's in Slytherin."

"Oh, right. Erm...shouldn't we be getting back to the common room?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew we had to do something. Come on."

Ginny climbed out of the hole, gasped, and didn't move so that Teagan could get out.

"Ginny? Are you OK?"

Ginny didn't answer. A pair of pale grey eyes were boring in to her deep green ones, and Draco Malfoy began to speak.

"Ah, Ginny. I've been looking for you." Malfoy said, smiling.

"Draco..." started Ginny. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize...I've been acting like a real jerk over the past year..."

"Well...uh...I" Ginny faltered. Draco was giving her that look that always paralysed her, the one that had made her fancy him in the first

place.

So, I was wondering if...oh forget the words." Draco said and started to kiss Ginny.

Ginny leant back against the wall. She could feel the pressure of Malfoy's lips against hers. The gentle scrape of his teeth on her tongue, when they finally came up for air, Ginny replayed the whole thing over in her mind. _'What'll Harry say if he finds out?'_ she thought. '_I'll be dumped...but Draco keeps giving me those looks...'_

"Let's keep this between us, yeah?" said Malfoy, and without waiting for an answer, stalked off to the Slytherin common room.

"Have you finished having a snog session yet?" came a reproachful voice from behind Ginny.

Ginny whirled around. "Oh, I...uh...ahem...follow me." faltered Ginny.

Before Ginny took Teagan into the common room, she took her to one side and spoke to her.

"Teagan? Right...you must promise me that you won't tell anyone that that happened..."

"I promise." said Teagan.

"Good." said Ginny. She turned around, and said the password to the Fat Lady.

"Fizzing Whizbee"

"Fizzing Whizbee? What under the earth is that?" Teagan said, stepping through into the Common Room.

"It's a sweet from Honeydukes." Ginny explained.

"Oh right." Teagan sat down on an armchair.

Ginny looked around for Hermione, and said, "Hey Hermione! New girl! Can you show her the dorms? I've gotta go see Harry."

"Fine." sighed Hermione, getting up.

"Hey Hermione! Where ya going?" asked Ron, walking into the room.

Teagan just looked at him. _'OMIGOD! OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! He is sooo good looking.'_

"I've gotta take this girl up to the dorms. Newbie."

"Ah..." said Ron, smiling.

Teagan still didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at the ginger haired 'god.'

"H-hi. My n-name's Teagan." she said shakily.

"Hi. I'm Ron. Just ask me if there's anything you need." said Ron, looking her up and down. His gaze lingered on a certain part of her body, then he looked up and said, "Well, night!"

Teagan sauntered off after Hermione, realising that this was where she belonged.

Hermione came downstairs after showing Teagan where to go. Ginny had been deep in thought. She had seen Teagan eyeing up her brother, and what else was freaky was that she had seen Ron doing it back to her. "Night Hermione, Harry. I'm off to bed." she gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

"I know you fancy my brother." she said as she saw Teagan.

"Do you think he fancies me too?" Teagan said quickly.

"Well...I saw him eyeing you up. And I saw him stare at your thingies..." said Ginny. "So, I'd say yes."

"Great!" Teagan said, obviously excited and happy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll do you a deal. If you don't tell Harry, Hermione and anyone else for that matter, that I snogged Malfoy, I'll get you on a date with him...OK?"

"It's a deal." Teagan said. She settled down to sleep, dreaming of Ron all the time.

* * *

**_A/N - Please R&R... I know this is crap, but the next fic in this series is good. I promise:D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - Same rules apply for this fic. I want nice comments. Not snide ones about how iPods weren't invented in the 90's. I'm seriously rolling my eyes at that review._**

**_DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Potterverse, so no suey!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning broke and Teagan was up, spotting a black robe at the end of her four poster bed.

"Come ON Teagan! We're gonna be late if you don't put it on." said Ginny. She waited a few moments. "Ron'll be there..."

Teagan hurriedly put the robe on and raced after Ginny.

"So, arranged the meeting yet?" Teagan said at hyper speed.

"No, I haven't yet. Oh, crud. I'll see you later." she said as she saw Malfoy staring at her.

"Right." Teagan said, unsure of where she was meant to be going.

Ron came down the stairs. He saw Teagan standing in the middle of the hall, looking as if she were lost. Ron crept up behind her put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Ron, by any chance?" Teagan said, giggling.

"Huh, got it in one. You must be really good at this game. You look kinda lost...and...you're going red...did you know that?" Ron grinned.

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be going. But I'll probably be going where you are." she said.

"Yeah you will be...The Great Hall for breakfast. Come on, you can sit next to me."

Teagan smiled and followed Ron, blushing crimson.

Ron reached behind him, and took Teagan's hand. "It can get a bit intimidating on the first day. Come on, we'll sit here."

Teagan sat down next to Ron, her cheeks still red.

Ginny came in, and sat opposite Teagan. She looked a bit flustered. Her cheeks were pink, and she was shaking as she reached for the plate of toast. Malfoy came in seconds later.

"Hi Ginny." Teagan said, reaching for a piece of toast.

Ginny smiled weakly, still shaking. 'I've gotta remember to never let him do that again...never, never again...' she thought, but Ginny thought Teagan had heard her.

Teagan silently ate her toast, managing to hear what Ginny had thought. Another Elvin trait.

When breakfast was over, Ginny hurried outside and waited for Teagan. When she saw her, she said, "Hey, we've got Herbology first...Ron's in that class too." she smirked.

"Great. So, where is it then?" Teagan's cheeks were still crimson.

"Down there." Ginny said, pointing with her finger. It was still shaking, so she lowered it quickly and thought, 'Omigod! I am never ever EVER letting him do that again...why did I even let him?'

Ginny pulled down her skirt self-consciously, and told Teagan to follow her.

Teagan followed, hoping to get a seat next to Ron.

Ron smiled at Teagan as she came in. He motioned that she come and sit next to him.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all fell silent at the sound of Professor Sprout's voice. Ron looked at Teagan and smiled at her. He reached out and took her hand.

"Now, we'll be working once more with Mandrake Roots." Professor Sprout said.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny got out their Dragon Hide gloves, and watched as the rest of the class did the same. Ron let go of Teagan's hand so he could get some for her and himself. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." he said, and passed her the gloves.

Teagan put them on, still smiling and grabbing a pair of pink earmuffs.

Ron looked over into the box, and saw that the only earmuffs left were pink. "Pink." he groaned.

He picked them up and put them on. _'Well, at least I match with Teagan,_' he thought. _'I hope I don't look like too much of a numpty.'  
_

"They suit you." Teagan said, giggling slightly.

"Hmm...You know? I think I agree..." Ron said, smiling at her. 'She's really pretty,' he thought.

'Maybe I'll keep flirting with her.'

"Right. Now class, take a firm grip of your Mandrake Root and when I say, pull." Professor

Sprout shouted so she could hear herself.

Teagan did so, still giggling.

Ginny looked over and saw that Draco was staring at her. She looked down quickly and

concentrated on her Mandrake. Ron was still teasing Teagan, at least... it's either that or he's flirting...

"PULL!" Professor Spout shouted.

Everyone in the vicinity pulled. Soon they were all covered in soil. Ginny was glad of her earmuffs. She could still hear them crying even through them. She quickly plopped her Mandrake in the other pot.

Teagan pulled and dropped it in the new pot as if it were something covered in poo.

Ron laughed. "It won't bite you!" he shouted. He dropped it into the other pot and transferred some of its soil from the first pot into the new one. He packed it down with his trowel.

Teagan just giggled and started packing soil around the Mandrake. Her cheeks were still burning red.

After Herbology, Ginny took Ron to one side and had a talk. "Y'know that new girl? Teagan? Well...she fancies you. I think you'd better ask her out."

"She fancies me?" he asked. "Wow."

Teagan was wondering where she had to go, as she would be a lot of the time.

Ron came up behind her, pulled her into a corner, and kissed her.

Teagan was blushing brighter than ever afterwards.

Ginny noticed Teagan come into the Common Room. She leapt up, and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards the girl's dorm. "Come on! Spill!"

"Well, Ron kissed me."

"Wooooo! I knew he fancied you! Has he asked you out?"

"Not yet."

"Oh...d'you want him to?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah.'Course I do."

"D'you want me to ask him for you? Or just casually drop a hint?" said Ginny, looking at her watch. She had agreed this morning that she would be in the dungeons for half four...it was a quarter past.

"Ask him for me. Please!"

"OK...I'll go now..." said Ginny, getting up and going to ask him.

Teagan relaxed, smiling. She'd finally found two things. Home and her true love. 'And I thought Artemis was great.' she thought, still smiling.

"Hey Ron!" said Ginny. "C'mere!"

Ron shuffled over to Ginny, grinning.

"Hey, um...will you go out with Teagan?" Ginny asked. "She really likes you!"

"Yes I know. My lips are still sore from before. But yeah, sure."

"YES! I'm gonna tell her now..."

"TEAGAN!HE SAID YESS!" shouted Ginny

Teagan stood up and punched the air in joy.

"YES!"

"Oh, yeah...Ron said summat about his lips still hurting from before...what was that all about,

eh?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"Never mind." Teagan murmured. "So, where're we going next?"

"Um...I can't actually stay much longer...I'm late." said Ginny shiftily. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"Ginny should be here any second." Draco murmured, smiling.

Ginny crept down the stairs. 'Please don't be there...please don't be there...dammit...he's there...' she thought. "Hey...uh..."

"Hi Ginny."

"Hi...Draco..." said Ginny, hoping that he wouldn't make her feel like she did this morning.

"I see you paid attention." Draco said, grinning widely.

"To what?" she said defiantly.

"I said for you to meet mere here."

"Oh, well...I..." started Ginny, backing into a wall.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here. I was wondering if...if you'd consider a

house change, so we could be together in Slytherin."

"No. I'm happy where I am in Gryffindor. I don't want to be in Slytherin. I don't want to end up a Death Eater."

"Oh come on, I know you'll do it for me." Draco said, giving her a stare no girl had ever

resisted.

"But I...I..." Ginny faltered. She shook her head. "Please...don't stare at me like that. I hate that I'm doing this to Harry..."

"Who cares about him!" Draco said, still giving her 'The Stare'

"I do..." she whispered, looking straight up into his face. Somehow, without her noticing it he had moved so that he was right in front of her.

"You WILL change houses." Malfoy said, raising his voice.

"What if I don't want to?" she shouted.

"Then...then..." Malfoy hadn't thought of that. Usually girls were like putty in his hands.

"You can't just boss me around Malfoy. I know we used to date but that doesn't give you the excuse to be mean to me." she said, staring into his grey eyes.

* * *

**_A/N - R&R PLZKTHNX :p _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N - Same as usual. Don't be mean. I really want to finish this fic... this one's crap, whereas the sequel is guuuuuurd. :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Potterverse, so no suey!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Malfoy stumbled backwards out of Ginny's way. No girl had ever been able to resist 'the stare'

'Oh, no,' she thought. 'It's happening again. He's putting me on a guilt trip.'

"Draco," she started.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." he picked himself up and stalked off, thinking of another way to get at 'Potter'.

"Draco! Wait! I'll change houses! Just don't hurt Harry! Please?" she cried. Draco wasn't listening. He'd only wanted to get at Potter from the start.

"Dammit!" she shouted as she followed him.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Teagan walked up to Ron, "What've we got next then?" she said, smiling.

"This..." he said, smiling, and kissed her again.

Teagan blushed and kissed him back. "Really, what have we got next?" Teagan said, managing to tear her lips away from Ron's.

"Transfiguration." he answered her.

"Oh cool. But doesn't that mean I need a wand?"  
"It's alright...we've got an hour or so before it starts so we can go out and buy you one... alone..."

Teagan giggled at the thought, "We'd better get going then."

"Go get your cloak then...I'll be there in a minute."

Teagan wandered to her dormitory and grabbed her purple travelling cloak.

When Ron came back downstairs, he saw Teagan in her cloak. "That looks really pretty on you. Come on."

Teagan smiled and followed Ron.

When they got to Ollivanders, Ron went in and rang the bell. "Mr Ollivander? Hi, my friend here needs a wand."

"Ah, yes, Miss Teagan I think. Pray tell me, which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right handed." Teagan said, a little unsure.

"Right..." he murmured, rummaging in the back for various wands. "Ah, here we are...Holly and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches..."

Teagan waved it. Nothing happened.

"Nope, no, that'll never do... try this, Ash and Phoenix feather, 9 1/2 inches."

Teagan waved it, but still nothing happened.

"Hmm..." he said. "I wonder...Here, try this one. Willow and Dragon Heartstring, 8 1/4 inches..."

Teagan waved it and a brilliant collection of golden sparks formed the shape of a heart in front of Ron.

"Wonderful!" Mr Ollivander cried as Ron turned red. "That'll be 10 Galleons and 7 Sickles

please..."

"Uh...I'll get it." said Ron.

"Thanks."

"Come on then," said Ron. "We'd better get back to school. Unless...you'd like to stay a bit longer?" he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Why not? We still have plenty of time before Transfiguration." Teagan said.

"This way," Ron said, leading her into a secluded alleyway.

Teagan followed Ron, still smiling.

Ron backed her against the wall, looked into her eyes for a few moments, and then caught her mouth in a kiss.

Teagan didn't fight it, she simply surrendered to what she considered fate.

Ron was sincerely enjoying this. "I'm so glad you came." he said.

"So am I."

Ron chuckled. He kissed her one last time before saying that they'd better get back to school.

Teagan nodded in agreement and sauntered out of the alleyway.

Ginny was worried. Worried about what Draco would do to Harry now. 'Wait a minute...is that

him? Yes! Yes it is!'

"DRACO! Draco! Wait there!"

Draco ignored Ginny, instead talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Meanwhile, Teagan headed for

Transfiguration with Ron, smiling all the way.

'Why is he ignoring me?' Ginny thought. She walked off to Transfiguration.

"So, I guess we'll be transforming stuff then. I tried that once. When I was little I thought I

could turn a stone into a rabbit. It didn't work, but I did manage to lift it without touching it." Teagan said to Ron.

"Cool," he said, curling his arm around her waist. "Transfiguration's this way."

Teagan giggled and followed where she was being led.

Ron lead her to Professor McGonagall's classroom, and lined up outside. Harry was already there. He was feeling jealous that Ron had got Teagan. He knew he had Ginny, but that didn't take his mind off the fact that Ron had snogged her before he could have done.

Teagan was still giggling at the memory of what they'd done in the alley. It'd felt right, as if there was no escaping it anyway.

Harry was seething. He quickly changed his expression when Ginny came and stood next to him. "Hey."

"Hi Ginny."

"Hiya Teagan." said Ginny.

"So, how were things while I and Ron were out?"

"They were... alright..." raising her eyebrows so that she wouldn't have to say in front of Harry.

"I'll tell ya about it later." she whispered.

"Ok."

"Good Morning Students." said Professor McGonagall.

"Good Morning Professor." Teagan said, sitting next to Ron before he could even sit down.

"Today, students, we will be learning how to change stones into rabbits. Wands out please."

"Cool! I've always wanted to do this." Teagan said, whipping out her wand.

Ginny looked down distractedly. A note had been flicked onto her desk. 'Who was it from?' she thought. 'Was it from Malfoy? Yes...it was.'

Teagan was concentrating almost fully on trying to turn her stone into a rabbit.

Ginny was scribbling fast on the note. She then got out her wand and tried to do the set task.

Hermione, who was sitting next to her, had already done it, and was whispering hints to her.

Teagan managed to turn the rock into a rabbit, but it was quite a heavy rabbit and it was a greyish colour.

With Hermione's help, Ginny had managed to turn her rock into a rabbit, but was itching to ask Teagan something. She decided to write her a note.

'Dear Teag, ' it read. 'Malfoy sent me this note. What d'you reckon?  
_Ginny, I hope you haven't forgotten what happened down in the dungeons earlier today, I meant what I said. Not just about Harry, but about you as well. Please come. Please. I'll make it worth your while.  
_HELP!'

Teagan read the note and scrawled upon the other side 'Don't trust him. Just ignore him

completely. If he tries to hurt Harry, just hex him or something.' she made it into a paper aeroplane and enchanted it to land in front of Ginny.

'But I can't help it...it's like he's got me under a spell or someth - oh help he's sent another one...'

'Think about what it'd do to Harry if he knew. It'll help, honest.'

'I know...but d'you reckon I should tell Harry what I'm doing? Malfoy just asked me to join him

in the dungeons for a little 'Session'.'

'Don't tell Harry and try to avoid the dungeons as much as possible. You have to stop doing this.'

'I can't help it...Hang on...I've got an idea.'

"Professor? Please may I go to the bathroom?" asked Ginny

Teagan knew this was some sort of plan Ginny had. She smiled and returned her attention to the two rabbits hopping around on the desk. Hers and Ron's.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Ginny went down to the dungeons. "OK...he should be asking Professor now." she murmured.

"Professor, please can I go to the bathroom?" Draco said in his usual pompous way. He rushed out of the classroom, racing down to the dungeons.

"Very well...and don't dawdle." said McGonagall, but he'd already gone.

Ginny stood still as she heard someone coming down the steps. She slunk back into the shadows in case it was a teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N - Hey. I'll post a bit more after this... this is the crap story... the sequal is better... lol... R&R PLZKTHNX_**

**_I'll say it again. No nasty reviews, or I'll cut off reviewing._**

**_DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Potterverse, so no suey!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh, Ginny. It's me, Draco." Draco said.

"Hey..." she replied nervously."What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you're still prepared to accept my offer."

"What would happen if I said no?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. Probably something terrible would happen to your precious Potter." This time Draco had come prepared.

"... I... I... fine. You win." said Ginny, miserably.

"No!" Teagan shouted, hurtling down the corridor. She knew what she had to do to get Malfoy to stop bothering Ginny.

'Please let the mesmer work!' she thought, pleading with her Elvin powers. She stared Malfoy in the eyes, activated the Mesmer and said, "You'll stop bothering Ginny and you won't hurt Harry or anybody else in Gryffindor." her voice was commanding, yet not loud. Draco hung on her every word and nodded, as if to agree with her.

"Come on, Ginny. We have a class to get back to." Teagan said, smiling.

Ginny nodded, trembling. She followed her silently up the stairs.

"Good. The mesmer does work on your kind."

"Hmm...I don't think it'd last long though..." said Ginny.

"Oh, don't worry. If he dares try this again I'll do something much worse to him."

"... Oh..." said Ginny.

Teagan re-entered the Transfiguration classroom and sat down back in her seat next to Ron.

Ginny waited until Teagan had gone in, then doubled back, got Draco from the dungeons, kissed

him on the cheek, and brought him back.

Teagan sighed; glad to have sorted Draco out for the moment.

"OW!" Ginny shouted as she stubbed her toe. She walked in as if nothing had happened.

The bell rang. "Homework, class, revise the wand movements for this enchantment. Class dismissed."

Teagan stood up and wandered out of the class, waiting for Ron.

"Teagan, wait a minute yeah? I need a word with Ginny." said Ron.

"Ok."

Ron went inside and sat down next to Ginny, who hadn't moved.

"Hey, Gin? Are you OK? You seem upset..."

"I'm fine," replied Ginny. "Fine. I'm just... tired... that's all... I'm gonna go to bed."

Teagan wasn't surprised that Ron was worried about Ginny.

Ginny rushed past Teagan and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. "Fizzing Whizbee!" she shouted. She went inside, threw herself on the bed, drew the hangings, and started to cry.

"I guess Ginny didn't like me using the Mesmer." Teagan murmured.

Teagan was wondering why Ron was just standing where Ginny had just been.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nope."

Ron frowned, but thought nothing of it. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." he said, while he was snaking his arm around her waist.

Teagan smiled, not protesting about being led to the Great Hall.

Harry looked around, and saw Teagan coming into the Great Hall. He then saw that Ron's arm was around her waist. 'Crud,' he thought. 'Oh, well.' He went up to Teagan. "Hey, d'you know where Ginny is?"

"She's in the Common Room." Teagan said.

"Yes, but do you know where Ginny is?"

"I said, she's in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Oh, right. See you later then." said Harry, going off in search of Ginny.

Teagan smiled, "So, where're we gonna sit, Ron?"

"Uh... here." he said, sitting down on the edge of the bench, which was out of sight of everyone.

Teagan sat down beside him.

Hermione rushed in, looking frazzled. She spotted Teagan and rushed over to her. "Teagan! Where did you say Ginny was?"

"Gryffindor Common Room."

"Well, she ain't there now. She's nowhere in Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh dear. This isn't good."

"What isn't? Why isn't it good?" asked Ron.

"Well, if she's not there, then she's probably..." Teagan stopped there. She couldn't tell them.

* * *

Ginny stumbled in the darkness of the dungeons. She knew she shouldn't be here, but she had had to come. She leant against a door, wondering where he was, then, suddenly; she fell back through the door.

"Um, I think she might be in the dungeons." Teagan said quietly, "Don't ask why."

"The dungeons? Oh, no...she couldn't have...could she? I'll kill him if he has..." said Harry, who had wandered in without them noticing. Harry stormed off to the dungeons, but couldn't find her.

"Right, we'll have to search every nook and cranny in the dungeons, through every door."

When Harry and the others were looking throughout the dungeons for her, Ginny was in an old potions room, where no-one had been for years. She crossed the room, and opened a storage closet. "Hey..." she said to the person inside.

"I've been waiting for you." Draco smiled.

Ginny bit her lip, walked inside, and closed the door.

Teagan found a door to an old potions classroom and beckoned for the others to investigate with her.

Harry came to the front of the group and told them to search various closets. "I'll take this one..." said Harry.

"Wait a second," said Ginny, tearing her lips from Draco's. "Oh, God, Harry's there! Oh, no..."

"Forget him." Draco said.

"I can't...what is he gonna do if he finds me in here with you?" Ginny whimpered, and as the handle was turning, she clambered over all of the abandoned stuff, and pulled Draco with her at the last minute.

Draco frowned. He'd been hoping that Potter would catch them. That'd really hit him where it hurt.

"Draco, please! I don't wanna hurt him! Please!" Ginny pleaded.

Draco stopped frowning. 'Damn pleading. Why does it always have to work?' he thought.

"Look, if you'll come I'll end it with Harry! Please!"

"Fine." Draco said in an annoyed tone, retreating to the back of the closet and hiding.

Harry opened the door. He peered around in the cupboard, and said, "No-one in here! How 'bout you lot?"

"Nothing." Teagan said.

"Hermione?"

"Nope...nothing!"

"Ron?"

"Uh... No... Nothing..."

"Dammit..." said Harry.

"Where could she be then?"

"I don't know!" shouted Harry. Draco made like he was about to move so Ginny pulled down hard on his arm.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Teagan said reassuringly.

Ginny looked at Teagan through a little gap in her cover. For a moment, she thought she had seen her, but it was a relief when they left.

Teagan was a little worried about Ginny.

"Phew," breathed Ginny. "They're gone."

Draco hadn't planned on not getting caught.

"Draco? Draco? Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco didn't sound fine.

"What's wrong? Is it 'cause I'm going out with Harry? Or because you didn't hurt him?"

"Neither. I'm fine."

"Draco... look... if you're upset just say so..."

"I'm not upset." This was, of course, a lie.

"Well, you sure sound like it!" said Ginny, raising her voice.

Draco stayed quiet and stepped out of the cupboard.

"Draco! Draco, wait!" Ginny shouted, disentangling herself from the stuff inside the closet and following him. She caught him as he went out of the room. What she didn't notice was that all the others were coming out of one of the rooms. "Draco, stop, OK...If you're so upset you can't even talk to me then just say so!"

Draco didn't say anything and ran off back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"DRACO!" she shouted.

This caught the attention of Teagan, 'Crap...she's blown it.'

"Ginny? Is that you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, crap..." Ginny murmured.

Teagan decided she'd best stay out of this. She silently wandered off back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Uh, hi, Harry... uh... so... uh... what brings you… uh... down here?" asked Ginny.

"We were looking for you."

"Oh...I guess I should have told someone where I was going..."

"It's ok. As long as you're not hurt."

"I'm not... are you OK?"

"Yeah. Now tell me, what were you doing with Draco Malfoy?"

"... Nothing! Why would I?"

"You did just yell his name."

"Yeah...that's because he left his cloak in there." Ginny shivered.

"Oh. Well come on, let's get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"OK... and... I'm sorry...y'know... for making you worry and everything..."

"It's alright. As long as you're safe." Harry smiled, "Hey, where'd Teagan go?"

"Back to Gryffindor Tower. Why?" asked Ginny.

"Why not?"

"No reason... just wondering... I am allowed to wonder about that aren't I?" said Ginny.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Alright then." said Ginny, and she stalked off to Gryffindor Tower.

"C'mon mate," said Ron.

* * *

Ginny came storming up into Gryffindor Tower, fuming for no apparent reason. She saw Teagan in an armchair, smiled, and stalked off in the direction of the girl's dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

Teagan wondered why Ginny was angry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all came up to the common room. "Well, I'm off to bed...night." said Hermione. A few minutes later, Ron said, "Yeah, me too. I'm well tired." he came and gave a kiss good night to Teagan, and left her alone with Harry.

"D'you know why she was in the dungeons? I couldn't get a straight answer from her..." said Harry.

"Well, I think it was..."

"Yes? Carry on..." said Harry.

"Well, Ginny has been… kissing Malfoy. Malfoy's been seducing her, and it's all to get at you."

"She... she..." Harry found his voice. "Malfoy's been doing WHAT? To MY GIRLFRIEND? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL HIM TO STOP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"I tried to tell him to stop it, but I guess the Mesmer wore off."

"Mesmer? I don't even want to know...I just wanna know what he's been saying to her...do you know what he's been saying to her?"

"He's just been kissing her and trying to hurt you through Ginny. He's been threatening to hurt you if she doesn't do what he wants her to."

"So, he's been threatening my girlfriend is he? What else is he saying? Didn't she send you a note or something?"

"Yeah. Draco's been meeting her in the dungeons, I tried to stop him doing all this, but I suppose he's too strong minded for the Mesmer to have worked for long.

Harry didn't say anything. He had rammed his elbows into the arms of his seat. "Did she...try and stop him? At all?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"I'm not sure. She did try to stop herself I think, but that Draco Malfoy seems to be a sneaky one."

"Hmm... No kidding...hmm..." he sat and thought for a while. "I think I'm gonna go to bed...can you ask Ginny to come and talk to me tomorrow morning?"

"OK." Teagan said, standing up and wandering into the girl's dormitory.

"Night..." he said.

"Night." Teagan replied as she shut the door behind her.

Ginny was still awake. She heard the dormitory door open and footfalls on the stairs. "Teagan! Is that you?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Harry wants to see you tomorrow morning." Teagan said, getting into her pyjamas and climbing into bed.

"Oh, dear...that doesn't sound too good...what did he say? I mean...did you tell him?

"I did. I think he might've hexed me or something if I didn't. Besides, I don't think he's angry at

you. Probably more angry at Malfoy."

"I blimmin' well hope so...I'd hate it if he broke up with me now...I know I deserve it but I couldn't help it y'know?" said Ginny.

Teagan nodded.


End file.
